prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi
too soon to add its to soon to Add this to this section we dont even know how mnay cures will be in happiness charge there are four but we dont know if the yellow and purple cure will appear like Heartcatch and Suite a New Cure Appears After Episode 20 We Dont Know if Cur honey Will Be Till 20 Episodes Later Till We see the opening *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Kouno Kokone / Cure Lovely *Himeno Miyabi / Cure Princess *Kira Hotaru / Cure Honey *? / Cure Forture Well,First of the names of the Happiness Charge cures are incorrect and if you've seen Episode List it saydbCure Honey will appear in Ep 10 not the around twentieth episodes. I believe there is a glimpse of in the latest episode's opening so she might a chance of being in New Stage 3. [[User:CureJade2910]][[User talk:CureJade2910|(talk)]] unsourced HCPC characters Unless someone can provide a source or ep 1 comes out and explains all these are just for discussion: *[[Kouno Kokone |Kouno Kokone / Cure Lovely]] *[[Himeno Miyabi |Himeno Miyabi / Cure Princess]] *[[Kira Hotaru|Kira Hotaru / Cure Honey]] I've seen lots of fake cures that last couple of years. [[User:Shadowneko|Shadowneko]] ([[User talk:Shadowneko|talk]]) 13:38, December 10, 2013 (UTC) WAIT WAIT WAAAAIIIIIT!! WHATT???!?!?! Did i just hear, "last stage" in the beginning?!?!?! so does that mean after happiness charge theres gonna be no more pretty cure? [[User:Missmii|Missmii]] ([[User talk:Missmii|talk]]) 03:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I doubt that'll ever happen, people could've said the same thing before Doki Doki came and ''WHAT DO YOU KNOW!'' Mana and the others came along! [[User:ZanaKitsune|ZanaKitsune]] 12:08, January 1, 2014 I wonder where are Echo and Honey in the picture of all Cures uploaded in the article? [[User:RoseXinh|RoseXinh]] ([[User talk:RoseXinh|talk]]) 12:24, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Cure Honey NS3? is Cure honey Remove From New Stage 3 ???? Look at This in this picture Cure honey is not present? It'll be so sad if it's true. But there's no sight of Echo 'till then... I hope she really does return in this movie :(! [[User:RoseXinh|RoseXinh]] ([[User talk:RoseXinh|talk]]) 12:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC) She appeared in the HCPC episode 6 opening in the NS3 preview, although its just partial. [[User:Jlee1|Jlee1]] ([[User talk:Jlee1|talk]]) 00:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Cure Echo Well, I think Cure Echo WILL appear, thanks to this picture! Without a dout, that's Ayumi! There should be a reason why they would put this at the end of the trailer. Either Ayumi is getting her own show (which I dout will ever happen) or she's making a return in All Stars New Stage 3 with [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/EnEn EnEn] and [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Gureru Gureru] as her Mascot Fairy partner. [[User:ZanaKitsune|ZanaKitsune]] ([[User talk:ZanaKitsune|talk]]) 17:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I sure hope that black silhouette is Ayumi's... [[User:RoseXinh|RoseXinh]] ([[User talk:RoseXinh|talk]]) 02:39, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The recent HCPC episode proves she is in NS3. [[User:Jlee1|Jlee1]] ([[User talk:Jlee1|talk]]) 03:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Cure Honey Not Included? I don't think Yuko/Cure Honey is going to appear in this movie. I mean there is no sign of her in the picture where all the Cures are and Yuko has yet to become Pretty Cure in the series anyway. So it's most likely to be just Megumi/Cure Lovely and Hime/Cure Princess...[[User:CureJade2910|CureJade2910]] ([[User talk:CureJade2910|talk]]) 15:45, February 13, 2014(UTC) Someone said Honey would be there... so just wait a little bit until the mist is clear :)! I just wonder if they (Toei) are gonna make another Movie-only Cure like Echo or not. That sure makes Echo unique... but it's... lonely somehow... [[User:RoseXinh|RoseXinh]] ([[User talk:RoseXinh|talk]]) 12:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Honey is going to be there. I saw her skirt and boots in the HCPC opening in episode 6. [[User:Ruby999000|Ruby999000]] ([[User talk:Ruby999000|talk]]) 12:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) NS3 Spoilers Post only some interest and good spoilers after the movie comes out. -[[User:Jlee1|Jlee1]] ([[User talk:Jlee1|talk]]) 02:07, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Confusing Info Unlike the other New Stage movies, not every cure and mascot is given any speakings lines the cures and mascots that got speaking lines is Max Heart: None Splash Star: All GoGo: All Fresh: None Heartcatch: Blossom/Marine Suite: None Smile: All Doki Doki: All Happiness Charge: All Just few days ago, it said ''Unlike the other New Stage movies, all cures will have speaking lines'' So which info is correct now? And Trivia's first sentence makes no sense at all. Can anyone help? The movie has been aired today, so someone had watched it can help us clear the mist... [[User:RoseXinh|RoseXinh]] ([[User talk:RoseXinh|talk]]) 13:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Any interesting parts of the movie worth mentioning? -[[User:Jlee1|Jlee1]] ([[User talk:Jlee1|talk]]) 21:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Cameos in dreams